Question: How many distinct diagonals of a convex heptagon (7-sided polygon) can be drawn?
Solution: From each vertex $V$, we can draw 4 diagonals: one to each vertex that is not $V$ and does not share an edge with $V$.  There are 7 vertices in a heptagon, so we might be tempted to say the answer is $7\times 4 = 28$.  However, note that this counts each diagonal twice, one time for each vertex.  Hence there are $\frac{28}{2} = \boxed{14}$ distinct diagonals in a convex heptagon.